


【翻译】家

by Floatinglight



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Rape/Non-con Element, Stockholm Syndrome, dub/con, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglight/pseuds/Floatinglight
Summary: 突然之间，你称这地狱作“家”。（翻译自iggemmeil的Home）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824890) by [iggemmeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggemmeil/pseuds/iggemmeil). 



有时，当周围更为平静些时，你会躺在床上，凝视黑沉的天花板。  
你任由黑暗填充你的视线，假装仍在家，安然无恙地在你的房间。假装你在附近的树林闲逛时不曾被巨大的外星人绑架；假装你并没被囚禁在这星球某处的外星人基地——这全都是噩梦而已。巨大的外星人从不存在，而你绝对从未遇见他们。房间阴冷昏暗，只因停电了，你在等待供上电以后重新打开暖气。  
随后胸口上的紫色新纹身跟随你每一次心跳而抽痛，提醒你它的存在。  
渺小的幻想破裂成万千碎片，你被扯回现实中。你不在自己的房间，而巨型的外星人确实存在。他的名字叫擎天柱，汽车人的首领，(被偷的)领导模块的拥有者，有史以来最邪恶的存在。  
你不知道你做了什么，他要把你抓住。那时你只是在附近的树林里转悠，想要呼吸新鲜空气，接着鬼死那么大的金属手掌突然把你整个抓住，然后你就被带回一个外星人基地了。  
你的第一次可远远算不上“舒服”。只有大量愤怒的嚎啕，绝望的哀求，擦伤的皮肤，以及血迹——但这并不是真正让你想死的原因。你被屈辱，强暴，如同宠物般对待，而不是作为一个有感知的人；然而，他随后让你乞求着得到释放。无论他有多粗暴，无论弄断了你多少根骨头，他总能使你在他身下意乱情迷。之后，就在他把你当成飞机杯使用过后，擎天柱会躺在你身边，呈勺子状搂着你，在你耳边低语着情话和一堆的“我爱你”，仿佛你们是恋人般。  
然而，不管那感觉有多好，不管他事后会有多温柔，你仍抓住机会就反抗；拒绝让他轻易得逞，不断激怒他，好让他冲动之下杀死你。这也是你保持理智的唯一办法。  
（接着擎天柱会嘲笑你的想法，宠溺地抚摸你，这个变态的混蛋。）  
最初的几个月，你注意到你的皮肤开始变得苍白。你轻了许多，以至于能透过皮肤摸到肋骨。每当五指抚过发间，头发会一缕缕地从头上掉落。而有时，如果你咳嗽得厉害，能咳出血来。你的内脏正因持续的压力而枯竭——你在死去。  
当擎天柱发现血迹并不来自你们的亲密或你的月经时，他慌了神。他立即把你带到实验室，命令医生机和头雕两侧有着小翼的机去改造你的基因结构或者做点别的，只求延长你的寿命。这听起来像是廉价科幻小说的剧情，对吧？结果你猜；那些疯狂的科学家成功了，如今你转身一变成为有着比原先寿命长百万倍的性爱玩具了。真是恭喜。  
你有试过逃跑吗？当然，你试过并且失败了。  
那纯粹是个奇迹，当时擎天柱太忙没来，加上房间的门出了故障，开始自动开关。第五次关闭时，滑动齿轮卡开一道刚好足够你身体溜过的缝隙，而你也确实溜走了。  
走廊外空荡荡，但你能听见有大机械在稍远的地方聊着天。仅凭当初擎天柱带你来时的记忆指引，你在走廊蹑手蹑脚地走着，试图更为安静和轻巧，结果你来到控制室。  
医生机在这，一手握着一罐亮绿色的液体，一手在桌边的全息键盘上打字。他停下来聆听，然后在键盘上敲出了某些东西。几秒后，一个绿色旋涡状的入口在空气中旋转着打开，和擎天柱绑架你后穿过的那个一样。你意识到这是他们的传送门，你的出路。  
这太冒险了，你脑海中的一个小声音说道，医生会看见你，接着你可能就要住到笼子之类的地方去了。或者更糟，因“行为不当”而被截断手脚。你清楚他们能有多疯狂。  
是啊，不过你看看它，另外一个声音出现，它打开是有原因的。可能有人要来使用那门，而医生预先做好准备。你真的想错失这次良机吗？  
你再次看向医生。他仍顾着搅拌绿色液体，仿佛怕有东西跳出来般紧盯着它。就是现在。  
由于长时间缺乏锻炼，刚开始你摔了一跤，不过你仍在五秒内跑过了十米。对于被长期锁在黑暗房间的你来说，传送门的内部太过明亮，但那并不重要——事实上，当自由只有咫尺之遥时，别的一切都不重要了。你看见门的末端——绿色海洋中的一个白点——就在前方二十米，你加快速度。愈加靠近，你瞥见其中的树和蓝天。还有十米你就自由了，你想。  
所以可以想象，当你看见一双巨大的脚从你死命追逐的自由之门中踏出时，那该有多可怕。脚的主人移动，你却刹不住脚步，结果正好摔进他早已等待的手心中。  
猛烈的撞击。你的脸撞上他的金属胸腔，要不是你的身体早已被“改进”的话，你的头颅肯定会裂开来。你扭动挣扎，踢打尖叫，但他一手抱你，另一手抚摸你的头发。擎天柱咧嘴而笑，如此钟爱地紧抱住你，叫你的心都要从胸腔中被挤出。“你肯定非常想我。”  
他如抱婴儿般抱着你穿过门，你的挣扎对他的金属之躯毫无作用。擎天柱把汽车人召集到控制室，接着将你摁在地上。人齐以后，你的遭遇比被截肢还要惨。  
他当着其他汽车人的面，在控制室的地板上操你。他要给他们上一门关于“如何正确地操干淘气人类”的实战演示。他如此说道，而汽车人都全神贯注地看着这次演示，看着他们的领袖像野牛一般冲击你。  
仿佛那还不够耻辱似的，你能清楚看到两个汽车人正对着你打手枪，且其中一个全程直视你的眼睛，擎天柱将你翻过身，输出管更深入地推进你体内。妈的为什么你还活着。  
你的惩罚仍没结束。演示完成后，擎天柱于你左胸烙下汽车人的标志。刺眼的丑陋紫色外星人脸庞，永久地嵌在你身上，提醒着你真正属于谁。你属于他，擎天柱，他拥有你身体与灵魂。  
你被绑架，强奸，羞辱，而你甚至不能死去——你哭泣，在房间内大发雷霆，但作为一名人类，困于比装甲车更坚固的房间内，除了尖叫着如野猫般疯抓床单以外，你没有别的选择。距你逃走失败后的第二天，你毁掉了床单，而擎天柱对此可不大高兴。  
擎天柱对你这次撒泼的回应，便是把你每日的实体的水和食物换成一团营养胶质体。它没有任何味道，就只是一坨透明的黏糊糊的东西。你拒绝吃下如此恶心的东西，再次变得固执。  
擎天柱将一根食管插进你的喉咙，再把胶质体倒进你的胃里，对于你的挣扎和模糊不清的哭喊全然不理。  
“为什么会是我？”一旦他扯出管子，你尖叫道，“地球上有七十亿人类而你偏偏选了我！为什么？！就让我死掉再弄个新的来，这对你有多难？！”  
“无法想象的困难，”他平静地回答，“七十亿人中，你是唯一重要的那个。说实话，你算不上听话的宠物，我也能告诉你，有很多人求之不得地想要取代你的位置，”无辜得不符合这个混蛋的笑容在他面甲上绽开，你更为恼怒，“但不，我不会换掉你。知道为什么吗？”  
你将口水吐到他面甲上作为回应，可那混球甚至动也没动。他低沉地笑了，迷恋地用拇指划过你的脸庞，“因为我只想要你，没有东西能取代你，我的最爱。”  
擎天柱伸长脖子以亲吻你，但你用力扇开他。他挑起眉看向你，因你屡次的不配合而不悦。“你称我作宠物，但每天折磨我。你说我是你的最爱，但从不爱惜我。你说我无可取代，但你看，”你伸出双手，展现你的累累伤疤和黑紫淤伤，皆出自他手。“每当我们一起时，你伤害我。擎天柱，你想要什么？到底是什么？我做了什么要遭这样的罪？！”  
一旦讲完，你的喉咙嘶哑发痛，同时还能感到眼角的温热的刺痛。你在哭泣，手拉住头发，遮挡脸庞，眼泪自双眼流落，在你把积压三月之久的感受全数倾吐后无法止住。这一切都使你疲惫不堪。  
他没有离开。他只是坐在那儿，看着你抱住双膝依靠在床头边。当你的哭声变为啜泣时，他仍在那，你觉得他的光学镜仿佛要在你手上烧出洞来。啜泣停止时，他将你的手从脸庞拿开，拇指为你拭去泪水和鼻涕的痕迹。身体因哭泣而疲倦，你也没心情去挖出他的光镜，所以便放任他。擎天柱将你双手放入他手心内，仔细观察它们。他的指尖描摹过你的淤青，一反常态地温柔且细心。  
擎天柱握住你的手，拇指在你指关节上丑陋的紫色伤痕上轻转。这样维持片刻以后，他突然低头亲吻你。与平常“要用我的金属嘴唇剥下你的脸”那种吻不同，这只是唇上的蜻蜓点水——而这比以往他所做的任何事都让你惊讶。  
“那好吧。”他说。在你来得及问这他妈什么意思之前，他起身离开了。  
——————————————————————  
柱子的回答让你无法入眠，整夜揣摩“那好吧”是什么意思。有什么好了？他是听懂你语无伦次的话还是随口嘲讽敷衍你？又或者他有别的计划？你都已经在众目睽睽之下被操了，外加被永久烙上烙印，还有什么能比这更糟糕的吗？  
不留意的时候，时间总是过得更快。几个小时过去了，太阳升起——你之所以知道，是因为你每日的早餐会在八点准时到达，你能听见金属脚踏在金属地上的脚步声，正朝你的卧室走来。  
你背过身后用被单盖住头。今天你不想见到擎天柱。  
可那不是他。是另一个有暗粉色护甲和金属胸部为胸甲的汽车人，她的手上端着你的食物盘子。她唤醒你，待你坐直后将盘子放在你腿上，谨慎得如同兽医处理受创伤的动物般。盘子上乘着的并不是那恶心的营养液，而是一杯牛奶。  
牛奶。而不是鼻涕样的半透明液体。这是一杯牛奶，它温暖，真实。  
这不对。  
“为什么？”你问，死盯牛奶，仿佛它和你有仇似的。柱子昨天留下谜语般的话就离开了。然后今天，你收到一杯牛奶，而不是往常的恶心液体，且擎天柱也不在这。事情不对劲，你不知该作何反应。你仰起脖子看向女士机的小面甲，尽可能让自己显得严肃，“柱子在哪？”  
不管在她眼里有多脆弱，你是认真的。可她的眉低垂下来，就像人们看到迷路的小狗会有的神情般，头雕轻摇，“恐怕我也不清楚，亲爱的。他的事情不是我们所能干涉的。”  
你咬住内脸颊，看向你的牛奶。它还是暖的，可你知道它快要变凉了。在给她最后一个怀疑的眼神后，你一大口喝完牛奶。  
喝完后你把杯子重拍在桌上，等待任何她可能加进去的东西起效。你等了一会，无事发生，所以你将杯子还给她，她离开了。  
——————————————————————  
一日复一日，你的食物变得更为实在——同样还有你的焦虑。  
三十二天的时间来了又走，擎天柱仿佛从未存在过般。曾经只有他给你带来食物和水，一日三餐，风雨无阻。有次他回来，一只手吊着，往相反的方向折了，能量液从开裂的装甲中滴落下地板。他的脸一半被烧伤——几乎快融了——同一边的手亦如此。可他仍在你床边上坐下，用完好的手喂你吃午餐。这副模样令你害怕，你选择听话好让他快点离开。  
（但他当然没有。那天你的服从让他甚为愉悦，在午餐后他决定多抱你一会儿。）  
所以他长时间没再出现后，你变得尤为多疑。每当有人路过门前，你总会仔细聆听，从脚步声的大小来估计他们的重量，不停寻找最响亮的那位，因为你对擎天柱是基地里最大的机这点无比清楚。每当你的门滑开，你总会抬头去确认那是不是他，可始终不是。每次都是不同的汽车人。  
除了那位女士，阿尔茜，其他机从不会和你讲话。他们大都只会看着你进食，有些甚至一言不发地凝视你。就连阿尔茜也愈发沉默，只剩微笑，看你吃饭。那两只打手枪机（烟幕和大黄蜂）也不回答你的问题。你发现小蜂无法言语，因他只会发出哔哔嗡嗡声，而不像他那些自带电声的同伴。你能看出烟幕十分渴望与你交谈，但他在努力地压制着。他反而选择极度专注地注视你，像极了房间里的巨型猫头鹰。  
但他和千斤顶完全不同。如果烟幕是猫头鹰的话，那么这怪胎就是鹰。当他和救护车捣鼓你的基因时，他们确实在合作。但他总以想将你开膛破肚的神情注视你，你猜是救护车阻止了他。他的视线黏在你的嘴巴和脸庞上，观察你吃下每口食物时每个表情。有时你能听见他嘀咕多愿意用他的左手来换取从内部观察你器官消化的机会，或者用一条腿交换把你刨开研究的准许令。  
你想念擎天柱了。  
——————————————————————  
今天的早餐是两块三文治和一杯橙汁。救护车，那位黑绿条纹的医生，在你从床上坐起身后把食物盘子放在你的腿上。他站在你身旁，背着手，活像个英式管家。  
他盯着你，你盯着食物。  
救护车是个耐心的机。他曾在另一个喜怒无常的机手下任职多年，早在战争爆发前，他生命的一半时间都是在包扎修理那些忘恩负义的机中度过——他的耐心可与地球僧侣的相媲。但如今，有个研究项目早在一星期以前就不断挑战他的极限，而现在真的急需处理，但他首先得确认柱子的宠物被喂饱。问题在于，这个人类毫无进食之意的盯着她的食物，且距他进入房间，已经有十分钟了。  
“(Y/N),”救护车最终说道，“你不打算吃吗？”  
你摇摇头。  
“(Y/N),你需要食物，”救护车轻推碟子，“早餐对于人类很重要。”  
你看着碟子叮当响地碰到铁托盘，当医官指尖移过后，橙汁的表面轻晃。你一动不动。  
“(Y/N).吃，求你了。”  
“不。”  
“(Y/--”救护车的通气口卡住，在医官试图压下怒气时，你几乎听见他内部齿轮停转的声音，随有烟雾冒出。他花了好些时间冷静，手捂住脸后又滑下。他的主人不在基地，他的项目需要跟进，千斤顶不回复他的通讯仪，而那些年轻的机估计又在乱动他的工具...  
在想到所有令他生气的事情后，救护车再次开口。“(Y/N)，听着，我了解这环境会让你难以想象地沮丧，可你得吃早餐。我理解——”  
“不，你不懂，”你嘶哑地说，把餐盘扫到一边，“你什么都不懂。”  
救护车接住盘子，嘴巴紧抿成一条直线。他把橙汁放在床头柜上，带着装有三文治的盘子离开房间。你抱住双膝。内心裂开一个空洞，你却不知如何重新填满。


	2. Chapter 2

今天，你没吃早餐和午餐。  
当你拒绝吃下午餐时，大黄蜂看起来急得快要把他的头雕扯下，接着忍住丢掉盘子的冲动，带它冲出了房间。你什么都不想吃。不知为何，除了躺在床上不动以外，其余什么都不想做。你整天睡觉，思考，接着睡觉，下午你开始肚子疼，它饿得像霸天虎的暴躁军医一样咕咕叫，控诉你不吃饭的行为。  
幸运的是汽车人还没放弃投喂你，你听见有机正走向你的房间。以沉重的脚步声判断，大概是隔板或通天晓，手里端着你的晚餐过来。你已经饿到无暇去寻思那个你填不满的愚蠢的空洞，如此倦怠的你甚至没有察觉，无论是通天晓还是隔板的脚步声都没那么沉。你本打算对开门的机道歉并保证会把食物吃干净，可一旦看见那是谁，你就说不出话了。  
擎天柱站在门边，手上端着食物盘子。不属于他的温柔微笑出现在面甲上，“晚上好。”  
你目瞪口呆。原本在你肚子的饥饿感变得冰冷，血液停流，大脑空白，呼吸停止，只有心跳快得要炸开一般。擎天柱消失一月之久，你都忘了他的存在有多么强大，而如今，这使你不知所措。  
他靠近时地在撼动。他的手谨慎地护住你的食物，但他弯腰坐在床上时，其中的汤水不免晃了晃。在他坐下之前，你就直起身子，背紧贴墙，以和他拉开距离。你抓起毯子将它像斗篷般围裹，在这支起的小帐篷内抱住双膝。如果柱子注意到你的紧张不安的话，他并没指出。  
“你今天如何，亲爱的？”擎天柱突然问，搅动着热气腾腾的奶油色汤，“汽车人都说他们把你照顾得很好，但我想亲自了解。”  
“你走了一个月。”  
擎天柱无视你的话；反而，他将一勺汤抬到嘴边，细心地吹散热气后才送去你唇边。他的眉期待地挑起，你选择依从，全部喝下。他继续搅动汤，你再次发问，“你去了哪？”  
“情况有点复杂，”他带着戏谑的口吻说，“你想我了？”  
你没有回答。柱子耸耸肩后继续喂你一大勺汤。“他们有好好照顾你吗？”他又问道，以一种轻柔的语气，你会说，犹如母亲对待她的孩子般的轻柔。汤滑下你的喉咙后，答复脱口而出。“我不喜欢千斤顶。”  
一声低笑自他的唇甲逸出，擎天柱又开始漫不经心地搅拌着汤，“这并不出奇。就连汽车人也认为他不好相处。”他说道，盯着你没盖住而裸露的皮肤。你不由自主地将毯子裹得更紧些。他注意到了，“你冷吗？”  
你摇头，但缩成更小的一团。你确实冷，但不是他所想的那种冷。  
“那为什么害羞？”他放下空掉一半的碗，接近你，“又不像我之前没看过你的全部。”  
本能地，你突然畏缩，屏住呼吸，眼睛大睁，往后急退，直到你的后背紧贴墙壁。原先的寒冷蔓延到你的腹部，且你的后脑在撞上墙后隐隐作痛，但你无暇细想——你正忙着预备接下他的突袭。  
只是那并非一次袭击。  
他温柔地握住你脸颊，微笑消退了些，光镜低垂，轻和的呼呼声自他的机体内传出。“每次我触摸你，你都会退缩。”  
“或许你的触碰真让人感觉好的话，我就不会那么多疑了。”  
在柱子的光镜睁大变亮以后，你才意识到自己大声说出来了。“当我没说。”  
“不，不，你是对的，”擎天柱打断你，他先前的忧愁表情很快变得更明亮。他伸手，握住你的，“我一直在为一己私欲而伤害你，我听到你的拒绝，但仍不断强迫你。那只是——是你，”他坦白道，吸气时看起来几近惭愧，“你每次回击，每次发怒，眼中都有明亮炽热的光。我喜爱它们；喜爱你战斗的样子，”他承认，“喜爱你尽管清楚无法打倒我，但仍将怒火倾吐的样子。喜爱你愤怒又恐惧地试图将我推开的样子。”  
擎天柱全程一直在微笑，仿佛他施虐倾向的表白是首情诗般。你不再害怕——你只是太过惊愕于他的反常。你收回手，捏住鼻梁，“你个狗娘养的真够变态。”  
“我知道，”擎天柱仍温和地笑着说，再次拉起你的手，亲吻指关节，“因此，让我弥补一切，好吗？”  
他没让你拒绝。他的大手滑到你的背与墙之间，利用丝质被单的光滑表面将你扯离墙面，轻轻地让你躺到床上，他留下你的手臂在腰边平放，而非以往的将它们锁在你头上。他轻啄你的嘴唇，就像他一月之前所做的一般，接着更为顽皮地咬住你的下唇。  
你讨厌这一切。他的脸很讨厌。他的微笑很讨厌。你想挖出他的光镜后在手心碾碎，朝他自以为是的脸上吐口水，还要打歪他愚蠢的假笑。  
但你做不到。特别当他如此温柔地抚摸你时——当他消失一个月后你才得以重新拥抱他时。你是如此地想念他。  
他试图加深这个吻。擎天柱用舌头舔舐你的唇，征求着你的许可，既然他如此礼貌地询问，你便让他进入你的口中。他的舌，一块柔软的金属，平日如砂纸般擦过你的牙齿，如今正与你的舌旋转厮磨，触碰到敏感神经时，你不禁颤抖，愉悦地深吸气。  
当你往他嘴里呻吟时，擎天柱低吟出一声轻笑，其实听着也没那么讨厌。  
慢慢地，你开始回应他。你轻拂过他的舌，与舌尖逗弄以后开始吸舔上面湿湿的附着物。你的双臂游走，缠绕住他的颈部，把他拉得更近。  
真是好笑，你曾经有多么渴望将他掐死，而如今正是与他亲热。  
像是心电感应般的，擎天柱毫无预警地起身。你先前的念头戛然而止，因为你只顾想着失去的温度和他怎么会那么快起身。你几乎起身追向他，他离你越来越远，仿佛要再次离开般。随后，让你安心的是，他在你两腿之间停下。当他的舌伸进你柔软的缝隙后，上下拖舔着，再上下来回，不时触碰到你的阴蒂，你的大腿反射性地张开。曾经他的齿刮过你阴唇，而如今你几乎感觉不到它们。他舔进你缝隙的方式就像蘸酱般——只流于顶端，从不深入。这该死的挑逗使得你的腰不由自主地扭动，推蹭他的脸，这最邪恶的存在，该死的混——  
擎天柱的舌头推伸，如此突然，仿佛他刚刚捅了你一般。要不是他开始吸舔你湿润的阴部，同时发出淫秽的水声，你真要准备尖叫着朝他脸上踢。他将你的大腿牢牢地固定在头雕两旁，舔舐你的内壁，用他的舌操干你。  
“不，等下-停-！”  
太迟了。你的高潮来得那么猛烈，你忍不住喷溅出一股液体，他不停吮吸着，饮下你为他而喷射出的所有。你愉快地尖声喊叫，脸上因泪和汗而湿漉漉的——你既想他停下，又希望他继续，你试图移开，但擎天柱不让你的大腿移动分寸。他丝毫不漏地舐饮下你的所有，如同不这么做他会死去般。  
等到擎天柱重新坐起身时，你的爱液沾满他的面甲，隐隐闪烁，他的脸上浮现爱溺的微笑。你累得就像他把你吸干似的，无法起身，但从那儿你能看见他的对接板。那块板轻微振动着，似乎要在他输出管的挤压下弹开。  
擎天柱再次弯下身，你嘟起嘴去亲吻他，他的唇反而落在你的额头上，随后他躺倒在你身边，用毛毯盖住你的身体。他靠向你，让你转身面对他后，拥你入怀抱。他闭合光镜，满足地换气，准备充电，尽管他的输出管快要从挡板中弹出来。  
“擎天柱，呃，你的——”  
“那不是你现在该顾虑的事，亲爱的。睡觉吧——事情明天会变得更好的。”  
要是他一直打断你说话的话，可能事情不会变好，但你有什么资格去预测明天的事呢？  
——————————————————————  
随后，就像擎天柱所说的，事情在转变。  
擎天柱仍一如既往地喜爱触碰你，偶尔的亲吻，不时的抚摸，但只在你也愿意的情况下你们才会做爱。他不再唤你作“宠物”，给你大堆的衣服，包括内衣裤和其他的，但他仍会将你放到他的腿上，肩上，或手心，有时会轻抚你的头，把玩你的头发。他忍不住，他说，你实在是可爱到无法将你放开。  
其余的汽车人也开始与你交流，忽略他们偶尔投来的凝视和带有性暗示的双关语的话，其实他们还是挺友善的。目前，你与通天晓，阿尔茜还有救护车较为亲近。巧合的，唯有他们真正把你当做有感知的生命对待，而非之前的性爱玩具。  
直到今天，擎天柱仍能带给你更多惊喜。  
你手中握着一张纸。一张蓝色的纸，比你的掌心要小，正面有一只没穿上衣的老鼠，带着白手套，无牙的嘴开怀大笑。忽然间你忘记如何言语，所以只是朝他伸出欢快舞动的手。“我的一个有着很多‘美元’的全息投影，甜心，”柱子回答你无声的问题，看到你可爱的疑惑表情后温柔地微笑。“你最近很听话，像你这样惹人爱的小东西值得奖励——一张去往地球最快乐地方的门票！”  
“可是，”你再次看向门票，“这是单人票。”  
“是的，”他点头，“一整天，全由你自——”  
“你不来吗？”  
你的问题使他猝不及防，但真正让他呆住的是你的颤抖的语气。在你上方的猩红光镜黯淡了些，怪异却熟悉的温柔微笑出现，他的引擎轻微轰鸣，“你肯定能照顾好自己的，对吧，(Y/N)?”  
“我不想一个人，”你几乎是撒娇地说道，“你不能一起来吗？”  
领袖摇头，“抱歉，亲爱的，但今天就靠你自己了。我桌上有成堆的文件，其他汽车人也很忙。”  
你更不高兴了。擎天柱看到你的反应后大声通气，接着他的手伸进躯体的隔间。“这本来是你的生日礼物，”他说，在隔间翻找，“不过我之后再找别的送你。”  
他拿出一样东西递给你。一只游戏手柄，有着超酷的赛博坦风格设计，背部印有汽车人的标志。你试图装出不高兴的样子，但打开开关后，表情变得有点难以维持。里面的做工就和外表一样精美。“触碰主按钮。好了吧？现在，你看见角落的标志吗？没错，那个汽车人标志。这个所谓“游戏手柄”也是你的通讯仪。如果有事发生，按住它然后呼叫我。我会马上赶来。”  
在你眉头舒展开后，他变形为一辆大卡车，载着你通过环陆桥。  
——————————————————————  
一览众山小的感觉真好。  
在摩天轮顶端的景象使你想起很久以前一部电影中的台词。九十年代的电影，大概讲述一位年轻的功夫大师试图领悟生命的意义。很奇怪的一部电影，如果擎天柱和你在这的话，或许他会感兴趣地和你讨论。  
（除了他的性癖以外，你还发现擎天柱以前是个喜欢好故事的数据管理员）  
但他并不在这，你也不愿让自己看起来像个爱抱怨的巨婴，所以你看向别处，试图尽情享受轮游。过后，你明智地在午餐前乘坐了过山车，如今你身处镜子迷宫中，因为鬼屋接下来两个小时都人满为患。  
这里有胖(Y/N)，瘦(Y/N)，高(Y/N)，和矮(Y/N)，全都看起来有够好笑的，你转着圈在道上漫步。这让你眩晕，步伐摇晃，试图找到通向出口的道路。你听见远处有声音，但目及之处并没有人，所以你一定很接近了。随后，有人突然出现在你面前，你的鼻子撞上他的身体。  
你踉跄着后退，失去平衡，不过那人飞快抓住你乱挥的手，把你拉回来。一旦找到重心后，你原本打算感谢那位陌生人，可接着你们四目双对时，你的话语来不及出口便消失了。从他眼睛睁大的程度判断，你可以说杰克·达比也失语了。  
——————————————————————  
霸天虎基地  
周六，晚上9:39  
医疗室

“医生。”  
“...”  
“击大夫 *噗嗤*。”  
“...”  
“医生医生医生医生医生医生——”  
蓝色涂装军医发出响亮的通气声，转身面对他每日头(雕)痛的来源。那东西仍像个电动搅拌器一样震动，所以击倒在她的脑袋变成雪泥之前将她稳住。“开头我就听到你了，神子。什么事？”  
“我收到一条杰克的短信。”  
如果神子是赛博坦人的话，击倒现在就会朝她扔扳手。但她既不是赛博坦人，也不是人类意义上的成年人，所以击倒并没朝她大喊大叫，反而在处理器内倒数后，才终于控制住自己。“而那和我有什么关系呢？”  
女孩没有回答，只是把她的翻盖手机递给他。击倒小心地拿起后阅读杰克的短信。随后，击倒立即变为他的载具形态，车内载着女孩，比往常都要快地开往威震天的办公室。他需要在来不及之前马上报告这事。  
——————————————————————  
杰克·达比在一生中见过不少怪事。  
好吧，也没那么多，但也足够让相信他的人目瞪口呆了。外星人，巨型机器人，外星战争，晶体能量，还有别的——他都见识过。他和他的朋友也经历过许多事，被绑架，迷失在另一个空间，通过传送门移动...应有尽有。杰克·达比曾以为自己已经看透一切，直到他遇见了(Y/N)。  
那位年轻的小姐是他学校新来的图书管理员。年轻，风趣又迷人的她很快获得了所有人的青睐。杰克也不例外，每当他和图书管理员共处的时间比和塞拉的更长时，总觉得自己对塞拉不忠。她甚至有次替他揍了文斯一顿，这让她的受欢迎程度不减反增——如今每个人都迷上了(Y/N)(L/N)。随后，在一次郊游中，她毫无预警地失踪了。  
他最后一次看见她时，她正在帮助教师搭起帐篷，接着她就走进树林去了。大家以为她是去捡烧火的柴，所以即便她已经离开超过一小时，也没人注意。  
后来，日落西山时，除了(Y/N)以外的所有人都集合了。教师们让大家拿起手电筒，以小组为单位寻找她；毕竟他们不想再有人失踪。时间流逝，太阳升起，学生和教师都已疲惫不堪。大家都以为她被熊吃掉或是撞到头，在某处昏迷了，所以他们通知搜救队寻求帮助，可接着，微颤的拉夫脸色苍白，溜到杰克和神子身边，用音量极低的声音说。  
“擎天柱把她带走了。”  
他们首先告诉的成年人便是富勒和他的妈妈，紧接着通知了霸天虎。威震天和其他机迅速采取行动，可暮去朝来，斗转星移，几个月后他们仍没有将她带回。擎天柱看守她的严密程度甚过于守护他自己的火种。  
如今他在此处，手里握着剩下半杯的可乐，坐在长椅上，(Y/N)(L/N)在他身边，喝着她的可乐。如果忽略她略显苍白的皮肤和更长的头发，她看上去并没有变化，也没有受折磨的痕迹或证据，但他还是需要确认一下。据他所知，(Y/N)对汽车人或霸天虎都一无所知，所以他先分享关于霸天虎的信息，接着是邪恶那方的汽车人，最后才是讲两方之间数百年万的战争，以及他们怎么来到地球上的。他也同样强调如今她不用再担心任何一个汽车人了。你失踪了好几个月，你还好吗，(L/N)小姐？学校的情况还好，有了新的图书管理员，但我相信你肯定能找到新工作的。他们伤害你了吗？没关系，我能理解。要是被一栋楼那么大的机械人突然抓走，换做是我也会吓尿的，但现在没事了。霸天虎已经在路上，我们会带你回——  
“什么？”她揉着额头，并不喜欢这对话的走向，“谁在干嘛？”  
“虎子们， (L/N)小姐。他们会带你到安全的地方，信——”  
她立即起身，像是被激怒了。“现在才来有点儿太晚了，小朋友。我的情况不危险，你可以叫虎子撤退了。”  
就在她说完话后，一辆外形不似任何地球喷气式飞机的喷气机在地平线上出现。杰克注意到其他虎子已在接近，徒劳地耸肩，“他们已经到了。我知道你因为我们没尽力救你而生气，但威震天会——”  
他转身，她不再在那儿了。杰克慌了，就像刚丢失钱包的人一样四周转动头和身体，随后他在人海中捕捉到你的身影，便开始追逐。  
同时，你把手柄举到脸旁，像疯子般大喊。擎天柱几乎听不清你在嚷些什么。一旦你确认擎天柱正在赶来，便把手柄放回包中，当看见杰克越发靠近时，你跑得更快。  
“(Y/N)!”黑发男孩大喊，固执地穿过人群，“(Y/N)，等等！”  
你无视他，加快速度并把左右两旁的人撞推开。你看见出口后跃起，几乎是飞起来的，嗖地逃出了迪士尼乐园。一道绿色微光在前方一千米左右出现，你只能希望环陆桥比喷气机更快。事实证明，两者一样快。  
当两个最为巨大的赛博坦人落地时，地面沉重地摇晃。你今天第二次失去平衡，面朝地地摔下。你幸运地在脸碰到沥青路前用手捂住了它，但还没幸运到毫无损伤。你的左手臂上有大片丑陋的伤痕，与滚烫的沥青摩擦的结果，且它正逐渐发红。你不自觉的’嗷‘一声，擎天柱注意到了。  
就在他蹲下身检查你时，距他头雕几米以外响起了融合炮的嘶嘶声。威震天，以及更多到场的霸天虎，将他最为臭名昭著的武器对准擎天柱的面甲，威胁地低吼着。  
“退后，擎天柱。”霸天虎领袖警告道，“你在这寡不敌众。放开那女孩，你还能毫发无伤地离开。”  
紫色涂装的领袖轻笑，仿佛此时并没一打的霸天虎用枪指向他，包括那位前角斗士，“啊，威震天——你真是太好了。既然我已经在这了，你也无须担心。不过我还是很欣赏你的努力。”  
威震天低吼，射击。擎天柱躲开，离出威震天的射击范围后弯腰，手伸向你。然而，当他的指尖距你只有几米之遥时，一道亮红的幻影把你带离他的视线，急转后快速地驶向霸天虎阵营。  
这当然激怒了那位假领袖。他前冲去迎击威震天等待着的重击，这使得擎天柱往后跌。在他们打斗同时，红色杂兵迅速驶离现场。  
“让我出去！”你从里边大喊，车的后视镜倒映着战场。“你要把我带到哪？！放我出去！”   
“她的脑袋真被彻底搞坏了，”那音响大声说道，方向盘像人类摇头般地转动。开始你以为是这辆跑车的声音，可然后加进了另一个地方的声音，回答道，“别这么说，史蒂夫。斯德哥摩尔症有时发——嘿，别那样。”  
你无视那辆红色凯迪拉克，只顾用肩膀撞向车窗，绝望地试图将它撞碎。你的肩膀发疼，但当安全带把你束缚得更紧密时，你的挣扎变得愈加激烈。“孩子，如果你现在不停下，我只能喷晕你——”  
你抓伤了什么东西，他的话语被自身的痛喊打断。如同膝跳反应般，安全带松开，他的门反射性地弹开。你毫不犹豫地跳车，在像个保龄球一样在路上滚同时，紧紧地曲缩成一团，而要不是你的背先撞上一块石头，你肯定还在滚动。背部疯了一样的发疼，同样还有你的腰，手臂和腿，大地再次撼动，空中的一道暗影掠过你的视线。你看见擎天柱躺在地上，仿佛（真的）刚被人投掷到那儿似的，你才想起除了你的臀部以外，还有别的东西要担心。  
“擎天柱！”你大喊，手忙脚乱地爬起，不管全身刺骨的痛楚，尽力赶去他身边。“擎天——”  
“(Y/N)(L/N)!”  
他轰鸣的声音仿佛审判日的到来。回响震透过你全身，深入骨髓，每个血液细胞都随之颤抖。你转身再次看见那艘外星喷气机，变形为他的机器人形态，随后双足落地。当他意识到你前进的方向时，蓝色光镜危险地眯起。他的对你的怒视是如此冷漠，你感觉像是全身结冰。他愤怒地嘶吼，更糟的话语留在发声器内。光镜视线转向受伤的领袖，后者仍捂着他在他身上打出的洞。擎天柱暂时不用顾虑，他想。随后威震天再次把视线放到你身上，恼人的一声叹气从他的通气口传出，然而这个女孩...  
威震天忽略他的愤怒，蹲下后朝你伸出小车那么大的手。尽管他的圆滑程度比不上那个假领袖，也尽力地把动作放轻柔。或许你已经怕得要死，困惑又茫然，但当威震天看到你本能地向绑架者寻求庇护时，他就知道事情不对劲了。“我不知道他对你做了什么，女士。但你需要立即远离他。我们会在今天把你护送回家，希望你能配合我们。”  
他的光镜明亮得像是能发射激光一般，不过即便它们不能，你都已僵在原地。你的眼睛从未离开过他的光镜，而透过他光镜的玻璃，你知道他说的每个词都是认真的。这家伙想带你回家；回到你以往的家去，回到你先前的正常生活。那个你并不知悉巨型外星机器人存在的生活，不知悉他们正在地球上打仗的生活——没有擎天柱的生活。  
最后的念头使你不适。“我...我不——”  
在你身后的恶魔笑了。  
擎天柱终于站起身来，他身上散发的狂妄如同泄露的放射性波一般。绿色的传送门在他身后激现，“如我所言，你无需太过担心。我亲爱的(Y/N)已经找到她的归宿，”他说着，单膝跪下，朝你伸出一只手，“来，亲爱的。我们回家——你现在一定很累了。”  
你不再直视威震天的眼睛，即刻跳上擎天柱的手心。他把你搂在胸前，温柔地为你拍扫去发间的尘土，走向环陆桥。威震天无计可施，特别是在你过于接近目标时——他得准备另一次突袭的计划，找出将你带回的另一种方法。而且要快，要赶在事态恶化以前。  
正当擎天柱要跨过传送门时，他转头向威震天，露出部分的脸，朝威震天亮出真正符合他本质的邪笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我赶在清明完全结束前发出了！（骗自己）

**Author's Note:**

> 目前只翻了一半，争取在清明前把剩下一半放上来（鸽子预警）  
> Thanks iggemmeil for permission!


End file.
